Fort Lewis College (FLC) is requesting renewal funding for its MARC U-STAR (MARC) program to support 15 new MARC scholars for June 1, 2016 to May 31, 2021. The long-term goal of this proposal is to provide the basis for a sustainable biomedical and behavioral (B&B) research training program that will more than double the number of underrepresented (UR) students graduating with a STEM degree and pursuing a Ph.D. in B&B research. This goal will be achieved by the following: 1) for the cohort of MARC-eligible and MARC scholars, double the number (from 11 to 20) of MARC-eligible UR students who persist from the sophomore year to graduation, 2) double the number (from 11 to 20) of MARC-eligible UR students who enroll in coursework, participate in workshops, attend seminars and interact with outside speakers to ensure that MARC scholars are prepared for graduate school by 2021, 3) select 3 MARC scholars per year from the MARC-eligible pool, 4) 100% (15 or 15) of MARC scholars will graduate by 2021 and 5) 60% (8 of 15) of MARC scholars will matriculate to Ph.D. programs in B&B research within three years of graduating from the MARC program. During the 2016-2021 funding cycle, MARC scholars will be selected from honors students who are majoring in chemistry, biochemistry, cellular and molecular biology, general biology, psychology, exercise physiology, physics, engineering, and mathematics. The MARC scholars will complete the rigorous core requirements for their major in addition to extramural activities, workshops and courses. MARC scholars, MARC-eligible students and other UR STEM students will participate in extramural workshops and classes focused on preparing for graduate school, RCR, research training, critical thinking and financial literacy. MARC scholars will receive extensive career and graduate school advising; be provided with numerous opportunities to enhance their written and oral communication skills; build a strong cohort through social activities; and receive year-round research training. These activities will be assessed annually to ensure program quality is maintained. An external evaluator will provide an independent assessment of the program. The Dean of Arts and Sciences provides oversight; the Program Director (PD), and a part-time Program Coordinator will manage the program. The PD, a Steering Committee and the Advisory Council will oversee the program and be responsible for the selection process of MARC mentors and scholars. FLC ranks 4th in the nation in the percent of undergraduate degrees conferred to American Indian/Alaska Native (AI/AN) students enrolled at a public, non-tribal college or university and awards more STEM degrees and more baccalaureate degrees to AI/AN students than another other baccalaureate institution in the nation. With continued NIH funding, FLC is uniquely positioned and has the potential to significantly increase the number of underrepresented students, especially AI/NA and Hispanic students, entering doctoral training programs in B&B sciences.